typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Notes and concepts
Consider this the drawing board. Share anything as you so please before you opt to make it official. Some concepts to think about As the human race began to advance into the 20th century, meeting innovations of the automobile, airplane and space exploration, we have met a resounding increase in reported encounters with extraterrestrials, notably over airfields and bases. With this level of apparent monitoring, is there a chance we are going too far? Is there a mark of the end, or a beginning? Assume that in the case of the Typhoon Compass universe, that the advances will lead to a landmark close encounter, and the monitoring is largely in due part of the Galactic Federation, though other parties may be patiently observing our progress as well. Furthermore, the event may meet conflict, more in the line of Mass Effect than the seemingly one-sided invasions in War of the Worlds or Independence Day. It might even involve well-established invasion races in the TC/Metroid universes; the Krikens or the Urtrags. If a crisis was brought about by an attack by the Urtrag or Krikens, then humans might be brought closer to the Galactic Federation closer than logged prior. The Creators. The Progenitors. A civilization that left its influence throughout and created what is now known as the Yantra. They have long since disappeared. What if they are responsible for several other sapient species across space? They implanted DNA in primitive species to evolve them a way they saw fit, and proceeded to guide them when they were budding; however they had at some point disappeared. This could include humans, Lunicandra and the Qaspadians for one, and any other race one would consider. At some point these aliens most closely followed with the most ancient human civilizations, only to mysteriously disappear from active guidance, yet alien encounters continued. Why? Who were they? Progenitors? Passing aliens? The Galactic Federation as expressed in the previous sentiment? What if the angels, fallen angels and deities were involved with other races like humans? Aliens all along with strong ties. Technically gods like Nina and Euria, Ooae and Eeae, and demons like Lamashtu and Heynjessa, could be considered varied extraterrestrials. So why not? I remember Keno having a somewhat angelic race. What if they had connections?'' - CaptainStormwind 05:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC)'' :A sufficiently-advanced-alien scenario? I'm up for that. --Apoc 00:21, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yep-yep. Races that precede many others, and E.Ts far beyond enough that they break the conventions most beings like humans are usually capable of; Some would be gods for all intents and purposes, and some of those make their own domains. The universe is a strange and wondrous place, bound by very little the Tellusians once believed... CaptainStormwind 03:05, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Exia I'm gonna leave these details on Exia here due to circumstance. Might need them later. Exia 'Universe' Torrez. Gender - Female. Species - Human Alignment - Neutral. Physical Description - 5'8'. Usually seen wearing a white, mostly oil stained shirt with a black Jeans jacket overtop. Wearing black jean shorts with a tool belt attached to it at a slight angle, her feet covered in sandles. Right arm and right eye are cybernetic and store various tools. Usually wears goggles to mask the slight scarring. Hair is burgundy in color with dark purple on the bangs, and comes down to the shoulders. Tattoos/markings: Has the tattoo of a solar system on her back (usually covered by shirt), Big and Little Dipper tattooed on her left arm (little dipper on upper arm above the elbow, big dipper below the elbow and ending at the wrist) and the Ox astrological sign tattooed on her right leg (Partly covered up by her pants. On the outside portion of her thigh, the very bottom just above her knee). Hobbies - Astrology. Engineering. Personality - Steadfast and goal-oriented, she will keep to a job until it is completed to the uttermost degree, evne becoming a perfectionist at points. She can also be stubborn about how she works and at times will not listen to others unless they are of high authority, which she respects to a great degree. Though she does have a large fear of loneliness she does her best to keep it in check. - CaptainStormwind 22:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Apoc's STUFF Aya and the lost dimensions Some background on the story of Aya destroying the dimension where Apoc supposedly lived: I had some ideas and need to write them down so they can be polished before I forget them. Putting up some subheaders for easier navigation while I'm at it. In an unknown place during unknown circumstances, a time loop is formed. An unknown, but highly advanced and apparently benevolent faction realize that if left unchecked, the loop may be disturbed and let what it "creates" seep out before it loops back and "ends". This could lead to more realities being created inside their reality, which would be an unstable and very dangerous situation. Unable to solve the loop, the faction opts to seal it away in an extradimensional "time bubble" where nobody can disturb it. But they have miscalculated. The time loop has already begun to seep and split into more loops, and eventually begins creating new timelines inside the bubble. There is limited space, however, and the realities continuously overwrite and destroy eachother, causing strain on the local space-time fabric. Before long, the contents of the bubble have collapsed into a series of massive and destructive time storms, infinitely reproducing and looping into themselves. Enter Aya. On a routine transdimensional journey, she crashes her ship straight into the time bubble with enough force to "pop" it outright. The time storms explode outwards throughout time and space, erasing the original time loop dimension as well as several neighbouring ones. Aya herself avoids them and manages to solve the original loop, plugging up the source of the storms. Nevertheless, she is responsible for the destruction of several realities, one of the most severe crimes in DI-LAWS's jurisdiction. Both her and Frey, who had accidentally plotted the ship's course too close to the bubble, face life imprisonment or possible execution. Fortunately, DI-LAWS don't know what actually happened. The time storms have effectively erased the past, making fact-checking impossible, and making things easier, Aya herself wasn't really sure what she was doing to begin with. Frey, all too willing to break the rules to save his own skin, contacts Arma, who is equally willing to keep Aya out of punishment. Together, they remove all remaining evidence of the incident, and compose a fake report stating that the time bubble collapsed on its own from the inside due to damage from the recurring time storms. The higher-ups fall for it, the unknown faction is blamed for sloppiness, and Aya quickly forgets about the whole thing. This ended up way longer than planned. --Apoc 04:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Eitr and souls Results of some short brainstorming: *Everything with matter has a soul, even just a small one, and the eitr crystals "create" life by manipulating this fact. As the TC story already features "soul stones", the idea that eitr generates or amplifies souls is not too far-fetched. *Eitr crystals may function as "magnets" for the most basic foundations of galactic existence: stardust. As such, they collect stardust and form a soul, which is then transferred into an object. They may also be capable of absorbing "loose" souls and granting them new bodies. --Apoc 18:44, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Anathos Domini (A-D) *'Story' **Designed by Orvio Ake as the fourth DI-LAWS A-series catgirl robot, following Arma Agdos, Ariel Bastet and Aya Calypso **While her body design was mostly completed, it was never built due to the cancellation of the A-series **After an earlier situation involving Ariel required an alliance between DI-LAWS and mercenary company Typhos Security (name pending?), a mole from Typhos infiltrates DI-LAWS and manages to steal the blueprints for Anathos before being discovered **Typhos constructs her as a prototype for a robot army, she starts off as an assassin but becomes a unit commander as she builds up experience **Gets to know Lynk, another agent, but they don't get along **Eventually decides she doesn't need Typhos, and upon learning that she is going to be mass-produced she betrays the organization and strikes off on her own **As her power grows and she plans to take control of the unfinished robot army for herself, Lynk is sent to hunt her down **DI-LAWS learns of everything and sends Arma to destroy Anathos, but she fails **Unwilling to report her failure, Arma secretly gets help from Aya and Ariel and together they defeat their evil sister **Spared from Arma thanks the other two sisters showing compassion, Anathos is taken in by DI-LAWS and given a new lease on life as an officer **The mass-produced Anathos army remains for another story *'Personality' **Combines Arma's antisocial personality, Ariel's free spirit and disregard for rules, and Aya's optimism and craving for constant enjoyment **Charismatic but morally bankrupt egomaniac *'Abilities' **Even stronger than her older sisters **Able to manipulate physical space **Arm blade on left arm **Can plug tail into same arm and transform it into massive cannon *'Weaknesses' **Mentally unstable as a result of the organization not fully understanding the technology used to build her **Made from inferior materials compared to other DI-LAWS robots **Lacks access to the DI-LAWS "infinite energy wormhole" that grants nigh-unlimited endurance to the "official" A-sisters, has to rely on weaker and less stable power reactors Just in case I forget~ --Apoc 13:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Timeline The Past *Arma is created and immediately regrets it. After years in the field (yet less time passes at DI-LAWS HQ due to temporal differences with the outside world), she proves good enough at her job that her superiors decide another, friendlier android would be a good idea. *Ariel is created. Seeing a possible demand for a continued A-series, her creators make early plans for A-C. *Ariel grows rebellious during her years of field work, and the superiors order A-C created to make up for the flaws of both androids. *Aya is created. Expecting her to be a success, the robotics team simultaneously finish the plans for what will hopefully be the next order, A-D. *She is a failure, and the A-series is canceled. Aya bounces around between duties until she's partnered with data clerk AI Frey. The Recorded Past *5384 years ago, "angels" supposedly descend to the planet Aauu and enlighten the local Aauui about the two gods, Ooae and Eeae. Over 100 Years Ago *176 years ago, a "medieval" Aauui civilization is discovered by spacefaring races, who choose not to disturb them. *112 years ago, Aauu is stricken by "The Wrath", a freak series of natural disasters caused by Ooae and Eeae's ongoing battle for worshippers. These go on for years and most of the Aauui are wiped out. *Chk'bloub, the Lobster Planet, suffers an impact event and is lost in space. *Linne, the planet of plants, exceeds its population limit. The inhabitants organize an exodus. *A medium-scale interdimensional catastrophe occurs in the TyCom dimension. DI-LAWS sends in several agents, including Ariel, and secretly hires a local private military company for help. The situation is averted, though the PMC manages to place a mole within DI-LAWS. The mole steals the blueprints for A-D before being found out, but due to interdimensional temporal discord they don't reach the company for decades. Over 50 Years Ago *99 years ago, Aauu is colonized by multiple alien species in search of a new home. Ooae and Eeae agree not to kill everyone again and form a pact to win over worshippers using minion "angels" instead. *The Galactic Federation ceases mining operations (officially) on the planet Muna VIII due to the threat of eiter, a strange life-giving mineral. *Ariel leaves DI-LAWS. As something in the TyCom dimension had caught her eye years earlier, she chooses to live there, trying out different professions. *The PMC receives the plans for A-D. Anathos is created and trained as an assassin and enforcer. Over 10 Years Ago *23 years ago, Eeae's newest minion, Uma, arrives on Aauu. *Ariel settles down on Aauu. Aya and Arma begin visiting and spend a lot of time learning about the dimension. Recently *4 years ago, Ooae's newest minion, Nina, arrives on Aauu to replace the one killed by Uma some years earlier. *Nina vaporizes Uma, who turns into a cloud and renames herself Euria. *An ancient bow is brought to life by eiter accidentally left in an Earth museum. "She" names herself Yumi, gains a hapless companion, has some misadventures and ends up on a ship headed for Aauu. Present Day *Vain crosses dimensions into TyCom. Aya is sent to capture her due to her experience with the place. She meets Valley and the Typhoon Compass, who help her with her mission. *Aya is shot down over Novos Solum and spends months wandering the planet, disconnected from DI-LAWS. She is helped by Arianna and repaired by Cyllene, and lives with the former until she's eventually recovered by Arma. *Anathos rebels against the PMC and plans to use their unfinished mass-produced Anathos drone army for herself. Arma from DI-LAWS and Lynk from the PMC are sent to defeat her, but fail. With help from Aya and Ariel, Arma eventually succeeds and takes Anathos to DI-LAWS, where she is educated. *Inspired by dread pirate Sea Scorpion (actually just Deuce), Scarlet, princess of Aauu's Lobster Kingdom, rebels against her arranged marriage and flees to land. The Future *The PMC activate their Anathos drone army. *Aauu is invaded by an unknown foe. Orion Magnate Alliance The Orion Magnate Alliance, or otherwise aptly called Pirate Lords, consist of the five profoundly most powerful space pirate captains and crews of the galaxy. Being strong in the sense of their influence, with countless devoted followers and likely sway on major matters, they are also among the power elites as far as pirates go. They can be likened to One Piece's Shichibukai (The Seven Warlords), only they act independently from the major government (The Galactic Federation). They also share a measure of dominion and obligation over the Pirate Galactic Capital, Vhengati. The designations/titles are as follows: *The Betelgeuse Magnate, the Sword of Orion; Element of Air; offensive power, keeping Vhengati safe through brute force (Captain - Xifos; First mate - ???) *The Belatrix Magnate, the Shield of Orion; Element of Water; defensive power, tied close with the Betelgeuse Magnate, uses defence tactics and diplomacy when possible (Captain - ???; First Mate - ???) *The Salph Magnate,'' the Knelt Leg of Orion''; Element Earth; support, an important backbone of keeping Vhengati alive and active through the economy (Captain - Crimson; First Mate - ???) *The Rigel Magnate, the Advancing Leg of Orion; Element of Fire; maintains the quality of Vhengati, keeping with the rest of the galaxy and adjusting accordingly (Captain - ???; First Mate - ???) *The Alnilam Magnate, the Belt of Orion; Element of Spirit; charged with holding it all together, keeping Vhengati civil and from tearing itself apart from within, also the rallying cry of all allied pirates (Captain - ???; First Mate - ???) All five, being the space pirates they are, do not have to be on Vhengati at all times, and it is easy enough to return to the planet in short time if need be, not to mention the given support of respective followers. -- CaptainStormwind 04:59, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Callisto Crater The Crater is a bar and grill establishment between two districts in a yet-to-be firmly designated urban area of Daiban. Thyone Volle acts as its chief proprietor with a gather set of hands assisting to operate the bar. The bar runs at all times with exception for hour-long the equivalent thereof recesses to prepare between the primary shifts (and any special observances): Thyone runs the bar in the "night" shift and a yet-established character runs the "day" shift. Other personnel include Orau, a sort of imposing bouncer figure, and P'eqo, the head cook during the "night shift". The Crater has attracted all sorts for its own atmosphere and personality and has become a sort of nexus of activity; aspects of the surrounding area have even built around the bar and its success. Outlaws and pirates are commonplace and conflicts are prone to erupt on a day-by-day basis, if only for the staff (especially Thyone) to break it up by any means necessary. There is a no-firearms policy - that is no use of firearms of any kind - in the bar and Thy herself takes to this most strictly; anyone shooting something off deliberately during night shift are prone to being "escorted" out of the establishment immediately. --CaptainStormwind 19:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Just Deuce Things Galax-E, The Wave and the Styllz This is mainly for the universe Deuce is from. Most of the concept comes from souls in Soul Eater, The Ripple in JJBA, Cosmo in Saint Seiya. For mostly *ahem* parody usage. Just throwing ideas out there that could be clared up and stuff. If you take a sip every time you read the word “Galax-E/Wave/any other variations” in my articles, you’ll be drunk by the 2nd chapter. Then I realised I’ve rarely explained it, so here goes. Galax-E(ssence) is found in every atom in the universe from animals, plants, rocks, energy, planets to even stars. *Sometimes a phenomenon occurs where strong galax-e acceleration triggers a tiny big bang like explosion within something either giving life to a non living thing or activating what is known as The Wave in a living thing. The Wave '''is the name given to the technique used to make one’s galax-e explode like a really teeny tiny big bang resulting in a shockwave felt throughout the body (hence its name). Said shockwave can be converted into energy by using focused breathing techniques. However, there have been cases where the wave is automatically active (which may require training to control) or can be activated with strong will alone. *If the first use of the wave gives life to lifeless things like stones, planet cores and stardust, then first use of the wave may also improve the physical abilities of the living user and the more someone trains to master their galax-e the more they can use the wave. *Each living thing’s galax-e has its own wavelength based on the being’s personality and characteristics so no two people will have the same wavelength and because of that, wave users are subconsciously end up being drawn towards each other as their awakened wavelengths bounce off each other’s and have been known to jump start acceleration of someone/thing’s galax-e. *The energy created can be used as a basis for techniques. Some may use it to further boost their physical abilities, while others use it to create magic energy in order to use spells. Some may use it to control something with a dormant galax-e like the weather or toys or gravity or even time itself. Some even make techniques to manipulate their galax-e wavelength in order to be immune from an enemy’s attacks (as identical wavelengths don’t affect each other) or to tap into the power of a larger more powerful galax-e or even to disguise themselves as someone else by projecting a familiar wavelength to others. '''The Styllz is the polar opposite of what happens with the wave. It occurs when a galax-e stops moving all together and collapses. *It can be a natural occurrence, the result of someone’s wave ability dying out after falling out of hand after being pushed to its limits or because someone with mastery over their galax-e has found a way to access it. *Where all living beings have wavelengths as unique as every colour in the spectrum, all Styllz users have the same darkness. This means all styllz users in an area share each other's combined power and consciousness which is one with the primary motive of consuming more galax-e. *Large groups of styllz users can be attracted to wavelengths big enough to get their attention and sometimes send a styllz user with the means to travel to find more. They can be primitive and savage in nature of nice guys as sophisticated as they come, but they all share the same objective to absorb wavelengths (which would end the life of a non styllz user). King Of Sting 21:47, May 6, 2012 (UTC) U.C.G.S Navy Precursor · The Federation divided sector security responsibility to each member planet personal navy. Miscommunication and member planets being left to their own devices caused ambiguity and corruption in many trade routes. This mismanagement left the federation unprepared to battle the Kraga resulting in the chain of events that allowed pirating to strive for years. Creation · The above forced the Federation pass the Naval Unification Act which established the U.C.G.S Navy. Member planets would rescind their space militaries and put tax money towards ships, bases and technology. · The planet Tellus (aka Earth) serves as Naval Headquarters. Organisation Rank · Though the sitting U.C.G.S cabinet formally heads the navy, it is headed by the Fleet Admiral who controls all the ships because he’s a badass. · Below the Fleet Admiral, there are three Admirals who are in charge of each of the three divided regions of Federation controlled Space. · The Vice Admirals each command specific divisions in the navy (e.g. Medical & Rescue, Logistics, and Science & Technology etc). They will also command Task Force · Rear Admirals (Upper half) are second in command of Specific Division. · Rear Admirals (Lower half) command several sectors of space. · Commodores command a few sectors · Captains command a single ship or station. · There’s more below but let’s not worry about them right now Recruitment & Training · Naval personnel enlist for a large range of reasons, some join to help protect people, others join to fight space pirates, some join to represent their clan/race/species while others may just want to travel around space for adventures; there are as many reasons for joining as there are stars in galaxy. · The usual way to enlist is to first pass the native planet’s Standardised Military Course which is needed to join the Navy, Planetary Defence Force or the Space Force. Naval recruits are then taken to the planet LJR-97 two months of basic training turn civilians into capable spacehands and three months of advanced training to give each recruit technical specialities depending on their strengths (e.g. engineering, medical, communication etc). · Another way to enlist is to join through the Naval Officer’s Training Scheme ''where recruits are trained at the Officers Training Academy on LJR-97. This method is used mostly by graduates of U.C.G.S associated universities looking to join at an ensign rank. Another way to use this method is to join with experience outside of the Navy such as holding rank as part of a PDF or even being known for battles against pirates, the Naval officer rank obtained this way varies on each recruit’s experience level. ' Fleet & Divisions''' Divisions are the first 12 fleets created during the founding of the U.C.G.S Navy. Apart from the original 12, fleets are set up and disbanded as they're needed but their number can't be reused (The 29th Fleet may not exist anymore but a new fleet can't be the 29th). The newer Fleets have passed the hundereds and most lower numbers have been replaced. Smaller, newer fleets are usually commanded by lower half Rear Admirals with the highest tier Vice Admirals in charge of the Original 12. Some fleets can be sub divisions of the original 12 (233th Fleet is an Electronic Warfare Fleet under the 7th Division's command) 0 Blackwatch - lead by a vice admiral that was the Fleet Admiral's protoge but he went a bit excessive justice. Atones by leading this forgotten division 1st Federation Guard -Headed by some Vice Admiral in gold Armour, I dunno, make em up. Second in Command is Rear Admiral 'Bannerman' Ishmael Yazal. A Space Knight that gained fame for singlehandedly defending a stronghold from an invading army. Fights using Flags that have both his Kingdom's coat of arms and the U.C.G.S symbol. 2nd Regulators 3rd Admin & Logistics - Headed by a Vice Admiral who's an old friend of the Fleet Admiral. Her planning, wisdom and former battle exploits are know throughout the galaxy 4th Exploration 5th Medical & Rescue 6th 7th Intelligence - Liases with the U.C.G.S Intelligence Agency (most times) about stuff 8th The VIIIanguard - "They're like the Wreckers" 9th Science and Technology - Headed by a Vice Admiral that's really just a bunch of wires and appendages under a cloak and officer's jacket. No one knows where the real body is and no one wants to go find it. 10th 11th Rapid Support The 6th and 10th Fleets were the blueprint for the newer fleet divisions but more powerful and cool There are three division that operate in a semi-autonomous fashion, they are the first three divisions created to combat the three major weaknesses of the previous military structure: o Zero Fleet: The Blackwatch – Marines that battle against the unknown threats of space usually beyond the galaxy or within subspace. The organisation of Blackwatch is unorthodox; members are mostly comprised of marines from different divisions who choose serve for a fixed amount of time. Marines who manage to return to their division are sworn to secrecy about the crazy stuff they’ve seen and are given a special black and silver shoulder plate to indicate their ordeal (it’s a big deal). Marines who choose to stay permanently are usually those from warrior backgrounds who feel they have dishonoured in some way, those who’ or those who have lost their squad mates in battle don’t want to be assigned to another in their division. There also members who are criminals who chose to join as part of their punishment however, every member of Blackwatch starts at the bottom with a clean slate, your reasons for joining are unknown and you must rise through the ranks with you own skills, a former thief could out rank a former captain who lost his crew to something in subspace. o 1st Fleet: The Federation Guard – Distinguished by their gold shoulder plates, these marines protect the U.C.G.S political HQ of Crotessa (as well as protect the home worlds of the current five Cabinet members) from any danger. Being invited to join the Federation Guard is seen to be a great honour o 2nd Fleet: - The Regulators – Marines that enforce activities concerning crimes against or by the U.C.G.S Navy. History has proven that in a massive jurisdiction with many naval members being powerful individuals, the Navy needed to make sure their personnel weren’t using their authority for evil (dramatic? Yes but I don’t care). This history of The Regulators has been muddied when 93 years ago they attempted to stage a coup on Crotessa where the council had started to grow corrupt again. tis was a wakeup call for the Council but to maintain confidence in the Cabinet the Regulators we disbanded and the Royal Guard was given some of their authority. They were reinstated after some “persuasion” by one Rear Admiral Deuce. King Of Sting (talk) 19:03, December 26, 2014 (UTC) King Of Sting (talk) 19:29, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Pariah The possibilty of an in-universe enemy that essentially is a plague-like parasitic threat. Based on entomopathogenic fungi, especially Ophiocordyceps unilateralis, of which is also inspiration for The Last of Us ''- with an alien edge. Pariah, a subjective placeholder name, is a semi-intelligent airborne fungus that can easily enter the bodies of humanoid beings, where humans are probably the most susceptible (as they are) but not the sole targets. It inflicts the brain, caking the cerebral cortex as it attempts to spread into the cerebrum, through the rest of the brain and down the spinal column. Early onset signs would heavily resemble those of encephalitis: headache, fever, confusion and fatigue. At the point of no return, seizures and convulsions, tremors and memory problems occur as the fungus takes its course. In a complete hostile takeover, the fungi dominates the host without killing them, but the latter is now essentially a zombie. Treatment of Pariah at these stages would be intensive, if not impossible, as its effects permeate. A weakness is not known at this time The goal of Pariah is to spread to ideal environments to flourish. A Pariah 'zombie' can infect others by breathing or salivating into vulnerable orifices, namely the mouths, of other beings; biting is NOT a sufficient means of infection, and it will only do so, or whatever it takes, to restrain targets. Pariah can also trigger hormones (adrenaline) to achieve necessary effects, like superhuman strength. When a zombie reaches its destined location, Pariah will kill the host with fresh neurotoxin and grow from the corpse, infecting more portions of the body to sprout from it. The head that will develop from the main eldritch spire of mycelia will rupture and spread spores. These spores will spread to other vulnerable humanoids. A host may undergo this process pre-maturely to infect others in enclosed areas, like ships in transit. It's possible that Pariah has taken entire ships, and maybe even an entire planet or two, in a quest to spread across and consume the entire galaxy. But the final result is not always a zombie. A rare sum of infected, untreated hosts may actually resist the effects of Pariah on the brain and not lose their minds to the sentient fungus. For most, these people will likely still be mentally warped to an extent and become "harbingers". It starts to act more like the smarter anti-zombies from Resident Evil 4 and 5, and they can physically mutate into more powerful, horrific monsters. A likely template at ''this point may be the Devoured. CaptainStormwind 23:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Aethra Aethra [1] [2] [3] [possible colours?] is a working android character of origin yet to be determined. Possible routes include being meant as an assassin from some organization, possibly a response to Angel Silhouette. Another possibility is that she is a DI-LAWS android, part of an Æ Project that succeeds the A-Series androids. The concept of her nature is up in the air and open to suggestion. Personality-wise, I imagine her to be rather demure and polite, in contrast to her nature. She likely would object to being made a cold killer. The glasses she wears are aesthetic; she doesn't need them are typically for just casual observation with a built-in microcomputer extension, but when she turns serious I imagine that she will take them off to express a sharp gaze. ...Or maybe her robot vision isn't perfect...??? Aethra's signature weapons are her Archangel system funnel cannons, at least four of them with two blades on each, that can be controlled to such a capacity as to allow consecutive long and short range combat operation at the same time. In addition to these, she has a variety of concealed armaments and tools for combat, not unlike Aya , but more organized in usage. Here is a layout of her possible components so far: *'Head:' Fibre optic hair, like the Sisters A; Spectral Array vision system and multiple targeting HUD visor (during combat); sonar/echolocation system from the side-fins, emitting ultrasonic waves to acquire accurate layouts of environments; net-diving system. *'Torso:' KALI dual turret array from the shoulders; Archangel funnel array (the blade-cannons) *'Arms:' Extending energized arm blade (right); deflector energy barrier system (left) *'Legs:' Pleiades scatter-seeker missile array from both thighs; Fog detonation-disruptor mine launcher *'Misc./Undetermined:' Mirage thruster system, allowing Aethra to move at blinding speeds; Hyperion Cannon system - large cannon with orbital capacity, can synchronize with the Archangel funnels CaptainStormwind 01:23, May 20, 2012 (UTC) A DI-LAWS Agent Sometime after the DI-LAWS Science Division shelved the A-series project, a new team was tasked to direct the next android operative line. The Æ series (A-E) was to, for one, improve on where the A series failed with resilient but reliable agents; in such essence, it was possibly named in kind respects to where the previous project left off ([[Talk:Notes_and_concepts#Anathos_Domini_.28A-D.29|A-'D']]). More importantly, however, these androids were to harness the strength and power to be able to contain a designated threat: The Angel Silhouette. The Shokujou, especially those who have tapped into the power of Angel, can break all the rules, and at least one Angel-related incident devastated an entire dimension. The power to bend the laws of the universe at will did not sit well with DI-LAWS. The Æ androids are specified as spec-ops agents, assigned to dimensions to monitor and handle destructive anomalies, Shokujou-based or otherwise. Aethra Esparel, prod. code Æ-E, 'born' with a special cyberbrain, was among the first line of the Æ series, later assigned to dimensional point of interest F91113-1020 to monitor activity. By virtue of tracing Shokujou energies, she would no doubt in time meet one Valley, and related beings. Possibly she teams innocently enough with the heroes and/or takes up an undercover job as she remains in the dimension (like a journalist). CaptainStormwind 02:21, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Thyone *Thyone, then Semele, did not have upstanding guardians in her childhood. They treated her like a demon and did everything in their power to oppress her, but their power wasn't enough. She harbored so much resentment that she denounced her name entirely. *The "nameless" Tirouix, now an outcast, fends for herself, only finding acceptance in the seedier parts of Ganymede. Some sorts are supportive of her... others not so much; not many a good influence. She takes up drinking and dirty fighting. How deep in did she end up? Beats me. *One night, the girl gets thrown into jail for drunken belligerence, only to be bailed out by a whimsical Tirouix wanderer named Kaleth Elara Uuroia. In spite of the drunken idiot's reluctance and resistance, Kaleth insists that she get to know her, and is practically immune to her temper. On the grounds that Kaleth be owed the money for bailing her out, the two eventually form a tight friendship. Kaleth christens her friend Thyone Volle. *Kaleth turns out to be an exceptional and methodical martial artist, a counterpoint to Thyone's brute power, and they act as partners. Kaleth acts as Thyone's mediator and helps her soften up a little. Their relationship becomes more a platonic love. They decide to move to Daiban and establish shop Devil May Cry-style as street mercs. *While on the track to liberate a neighborhood from the grip of Mikhael Megalos, Thyone and Kaleth are confronted and subsequently outclassed by Taizen, Megalos' trusted assassin. Kaleth is mortally wounded and Thyone severely injured trying to save her. Kaleth dies in Thyone's arms. Thyone is driven to near insanity and lashes out, only to be soundly defeated by Taizen. Thyone is about to be executed until the intervention of Avalei Rozruch , ex-military and freelance assassin, and a friend of hers from her old unit. Taizen escapes. **Simultaneously, Thyone and Kaleth's shop is destroyed. *Thyone is rushed by Avalei and her friend - who I shall call "Ethan" for the moment - and hospitalized for her injuries. She actively rejects skin grafts on her right arm and a replacement for her eye, both which suffered the most damage in the ordeal. She was thoroughly distraught and traumatized, cursing her faults, realizing perhaps her relationship with Kaleth went above platonic; and Ethan and Avalei act as her counselors. Thyone swears revenge, and the two agree to help her. They also had sights on Mikhael Megalos. *After leaving the hospital, Avalei, Ethan and Thyone plan (over a couple of weeks) and stage an assault on Mikhael's men, which they mostly handle with ease. Taizen is technically defeated after a harsh fight, but Megalos escapes. The trio must withdraw with their opportunity missed. **Thyone starts taking up heavy drinking and often prowls the streets to pummel petty thieves, pimps and drug dealers. She's haunted by her guilt, generating a ghost of Kaleth in the interim. Avalei and Ethan are, needless to say, concerned for the malleable Tirouix, and monitor her activity. *Avalei stays Thyone's hand from one such thief, who happens to be stealing to support life for himself and his little sister; Thyone comes to see herself, how stupid she has been all along. In confiding to Avalei, Thy makes the call to change - for no one's sake but her own. Following some words once exchanged, Thyone starts to seek out an alliance of old masters of martial combat, one happening to be Kaleth's long lost father. Through emotional pleading, the masters agree to take her in, and they give her time to prepare. **Thyone gives word to Avalei and Ethan and they make their farewell, promising to meet in the same spot in a set amount of years: anywhere from 8 to 15. Before doing so, Thyone takes some instruction and has Kaleth's cremated ashes scattered high over Daiban. *Thyone trains for nearly or over a decade, on Daiban and abroad, facing many trials and ordeals to become an elite martial artist. After whatever set amount of years, Thyone returns to Daiban and, as promised, meets with Avalei and Ethan where they parted ways prior. Thyone now sports the signature tattoo on her left arm and has matured significantly, closer to the Thyone as we know her. She has found her strength and her confidence. **Together, they finish what they began and go after Mikhael Megalos. This time they defeat Taizen a second time and successfully deliver their justice upon Megalos; having him arrested and his crimes blown wide open. **Using a lengthy share of Megalos' money. They establish the Crater where Thyone and Kaleth's shop once was, and continue their alliance. CaptainStormwind (talk) 22:43, December 4, 2012 (UTC)